Ghostbusters: Egon's Demons
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: When Egon hasn't come back from an investigation in an abandoned hospital, the other three Ghostbusters come to his rescue before it is too late.
1. Peter's On The Job

"_Head's up_!" Venkman shouted while he chased a skeleton apparation down one of New York's busiest streets.

Christmas was only a few days away and the Big Apple had turned into an infestation of Christmas shoppers and holiday visitors from out of town, the icing on the cake was of course the thick layer of crisp white snow that made running with a proton pack even harder than it already was. Peter grunted as he shoveled his feet through the snow whilst holding his thrower with both hands. The ghost he chased had been haunting a restaurant but now it was out on the streets, out and very much active.

The pale-white skeleton with glowing yellow eyes roared as it flew through cars and people, leaving behind a trail of translucent purple-ish slime. Peter couldn't fire as the possibility that he'd hit someone other than the ghost was too high, he had to corner it somehow. At a busy intersection the skeleton suddenly stopped mid-flight and just hovered above a few cars, it almost seemed hypnotized by something.

"Alright folks, just move away from Jack Skeleton up there. I'll handle this," Peter said as he moved past a few cars and began to take aim.

The skeleton still did nothing but hover and stare at the cars below its feet, it paid no mind to Peter approaching with his thrower aimed high. With one hand he unhooked the trap that hung on his belt and rolled it out underneath the ghost. And with a bright flash the proton stream cut across the sky as it immediately latched itself around the ghost like a rope and containted it. No resistance whatsoever, the skeleton did not fight as the stream tightened, much to Peter's surprise because he just spent a good 30 minutes chasing it.

"Everyone who's lookin' _my way_, close your eyes or you'll go Stevie Wonder!" he said as he stepped on the pedal and the trap opened as it shot out a cone of energy. The trap doors closed and with it the ghost was sucked in. "Yep, he's a keeper."

The red light on the back of the trap blinked and smoke blew out as Peter lifted the trap by its cord and he stared at it somewhat puzzled as he wondered what made the ghost suddenly stop. The crowd that had gathered whilst Peter fought the ghost now cheered as he began the long walk back to the restaurant where Ecto-1A was parked.

A few hours later back in the firehouse, Peter and Ray hung out on the rooftop as they shared a few beers and discussed Peter's bust earlier.

"Ray, you should've seen it. The damn thing just stopped and went braindead, it just stared and floated around."

"Maybe it was tired?"

"Thanks Ray, _very _scientific."

Peter went out on the call alone because Winston had been sick for the last couple of days and stayed in bed. Egon had been investigating reports of a haunting at an abandoned hospital, armed with a pke meter and a voice recorder, much to Ray's admiration. Ray stayed behind in case another call came in.

"That the last time I go on a call by myself, I had to run several blocks before I finally nailed it. You're takin' the next call!" Peter grunted as he hung back against the wall and brushed off some crusted up slime from his jumpsuit.

"I wonder how Egon's doing, I hope he's found something! Imagine how exciting it'll be to bust a ghost in some creepy abandoned hospital. It'll be like a horror movie, us against a demonic spirit," Ray exclaimed with just a little too much excitement as he rubbed his hands together.

"Shut up, Ray."

Meanwhile across town in the old Amberhill Hospital, Egon scanned for any sign of possible spirit activity but so far he found nothing. He wore his lab coat with a red scarf around his neck and a thick grey sweater underneath it, the hospital was freezing cold as the central heating had been shut down some time ago. Abandoned buildings always have that sense of terror about them but hospitals in particular because they are a place of life and death. Egon held his voice recorder in the other hand as he entered yet another operating room.

"So far I have not detected any indication of paranomal kinetic energy, but I am certain that in 45 minutes that will change. After the sun has set, I believe whatever haunts this hospital will manifest itself," he said as he looked at the watch on his wrist and anticipated the events that he believes will happen once the sun has set.

The hospital had been abandoned due to unexplained disappearances of the staff and after months of research by the NYPD they decided to close it down until further investigation would take place. Since it had been closed people say they've seen strange apparations in the windows and even seen lights being switched on and off for nights on end. Whatever hauntings are said to take place have only taken place after sundown and until the hauntings are resolved the cops won't continue their investigation.

After the 45 minute mark, Egon sat down in the middle of the hallway on the 11th floor and sat there with his pke meter in one hand and the voice recorder in the other. He narrowed his eyes and waited for anything strange to happen. Suddenly he heard an odd scratching sound that sounded as if someone or something scratched the wall behind him. It began at the back of the hall but slowly got closer and closer, though Egon wasn't impressed not even slightly.

"Scratching. Not an indication of spirit activity, most likely rats. Thus far nothing happened."

All of a sudden the floor beneath his feet began to tremble and crack open as one long crack came his way. The pke meter sprang into action as it picked up on five different entities and they were all on the 11th floor and surrounded Egon. Still not afraid or even nervous he stood up and gently pushed the chair he sat on aside and stood his ground.

"I am Dr. Egon Spengler, I am speaking to those that haunt this hospital. Are you the ones that disappeared? Is a stronger entity keeping you here?" he said with a firm voice and kept an eye on his pke meter. A shiver of cold ran across his spine as he felt the presence of something hateful and dark.

"Leave...now...leave..." said an inhuman voice that echoed through the hallway.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, if you are the one responsible for the disappearances of the people that worked here. Show yourself," Egon replied as he deactivated the pke meter and crossed his arms. "I wonder if Raymond was right, maybe a proton pack wouldn't have been a bad idea."

"LEAVE!" the demonic voice shouted and every window on the 11th floor bursted as pieces of glass fell like rain. Egon immediately jumped and quickly pushed his back against a nearby wall, fear had began to set in as the scientist/Ghostbuster knew he'd made a mistake when he set foot in the hospital, unarmed and alone.

The elevators in the building weren't operational and so Egon ran back toward the staircase at the other end of the hall, the same staircase he used to climb up to the 11th floor. His heart pounded in his chest as he reached the stairs but he couldn't catch his breath as a loud rumble of stomping footsteps came his way from the darkened hall. "That's not a good sign," Egon said as he turned his head toward the source of the noise and his eyes widened at the sight of something huge and dark in mass running toward him.

Halfway down the stairs right in between the 9th and 8th floor, Egon stopped and took a moment to gather his thoughts as he took out his pke meter and he reasoned that he was a scientist first and a Ghostbuster second. He activated the meter and immediately it picked up on whatever demonic presence had given chase to Egon just a few minutes ago.

"Fascinating. This entity seems to be feeding on my anxiety and fear, not unlike the Boogieman we captured years ago. It manifested itself even stronger after I decided to run for it, I may have experienced fear on a small scale," he said calmly as he spoke into the voice recorder while observing the meter's readings.

"You...never...can go...death...only...fate.." the demonic voice whispered as it echoed down the staircase. A strange scent of rotting flesh crept up Egon's nose, the scent most people associate with death.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Egon asked.

"Name...not...name...death..." the voice replied.

"Death? Fascinating. Are you Death itse—" Egon's words were cut short when suddenly an unseen force sucked him into the wall and the hospital had now claimed its latest victim.


	2. Egon's Gone Missing

Later on in the firehouse the three Ghostbusters drew straws as they argued who was going on the next call, Winston drew the shortest one.

"Well Winston, looks like you're up next. Cheer up soldier!" Peter joked as he zipped his jumpsuit further open and pulled out his arms. "I'm takin' a _hot _shower and crawlin' into a _warm _bed, I'll be seeing you two ladies tomorrow morning."

"Man, shut up," Winston said as he rubbed his tired eyes and felt the raw itch in his throat from all the coughing he's done over the last few days. Even though he's still a bit under the weather he'll do his share all the same.

Peter stood up and pushed his jumpsuit down to his knees as he lifted one foot and tried to pull it free. "Hold on a sec, Pete. Egon's not come back yet and he's been out for five hours straight, and it's after dark," Ray said somewhat concerned as he looked at his watch and remembered the deal he made with Egon. "Egon agreed that if he hadn't returned after sundown, that we'd come and get him."

"Ray? I made no such deal, you did. So you go fetch our genius and I'll go to bed," Venkman replied as he picked up his jumpsuit and folded it into a mushy pile.

"Either you go with us or I'm draggin' you down the stairs by your hair," Winston said through another cough as he gave Peter the evil eye.

"Fine, fine, I'll come. Heck it'll be good to visit a hospital, got me a _serious pain _in the butt," Venkman sarcastically remarked as he unfolded his suit and lifted his right foot again.

Ecto-1A's sirens blazed as the three of them headed down to Amberhill Hospital, the hinges on the rack that held the four proton packs squeaked while the car drove. Both Winston and Peter were less than thrilled about heading out, both for their own reasons, Peter's reasons being that he simply wanted to do nothing except eat and sleep.

"Ray?" Peter asked as he leaned back into his seat with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah?" Ray replied as he chewed on a piece of cherry gum while he drove the car.

"If we find Egon and he's _not _in some kind of supernatural trouble, I'm slapping you."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Headache, sore throat, a stuffy nose and you two. I think I've lost my damn mind," Winston sighed as he rubbed his tempels.

"C'mon ol' boy! A soldier like _you _has been through tougher things, and besides according to Ray here we'll be havin' _fun_!" Peter mocked as he turned his head and gave Winston a wink.

The sun had set for a good three hours now and the darkened sky made Ecto-1A's lights seem all the brighter as it pulled up in front of the old hospital. They got out as all three men stared up at the building and it looked like any other hospital, nothing out of the ordinary about it. Ray immediately plucked a pke meter out of the back of the car and began an outside scan of the area.

"This place is buzzing with pke energy! It gets stronger the higher I aim, whatever's happening it's all going down on the upper floors," Ray said as he raised his arm as high he could and tried to get an accurate scan.

"Yeah, I'm buzzing with excitment," Peter said while Winston helped him strap on his pack.

"So we get in and grab Egon, I still can't believe he went in without a pack or even a trap!" Winston remarked as he pulled the slime blower in positon as Ray came his way.

"Egon's a true scientist, you have to admire his devotion," Ray replied while Winston helped him strap on the slime blower.

They stood side by side in front of the building, Peter and Winston both wore a proton pack with a trap clipped to their belts whilst Ray wore a slime blower and held a pke meter in hand.

"Let's do it," they said almost simultaneously.

The hospital's front doors weren't locked as the lock had been picked several times since it had been closed down, so they opened as Peter pushed against them and the two doors swung open. Ray walked up front as he scanned for the source of the paranormal kinetic energy, his excitement sprang into high gear as the meter picked up on whatever demonic presence Egon had encountered earlier.

"Wow! Something big's here, really big," Ray whispered as he kept his gaze on the meter.

"Fine, point us to where this _big ugly _is hiding and I'll blast it in the face," Peter said as he pulled out his thrower and activated the pack.

The lights in the hospital weren't active of course and so whatever lights they had were the ones projected from their equipment. They walked the first floor and headed toward the staircase that was in the back, the same staircase where Egon had been sucked into the wall. The demonic presence that had been picked up on the meter had disappeared from the readings fairly quickly but a steady stream of psychokinetic energy kept growing stronger and stronger.

"So where'd you think our Spengs is hiding?" Peter asked as he aimed his thrower around whilst he strolled up the steps.

"Venkman, quiet," Ray answered as they came upon the third floor and he pointed his hand down the hallway, something was there or so Ray gestured.

Ray clipped the meter to his belt and readied the slime blower as he grabbed the gun that hung against his chest, positive slime at the ready with one pull of the lever. "Stay close you guys, something's here," Ray whispered over his shoulder to Peter and Winston who both aimed their throwers at all sides.

And just as Peter opened his mouth and wanted to sprout another sarcastic remark, his attention was drawn to a crooked painting on the wall to his left. He stopped in front of it and narrowed his eyes as he examined the painting, upon the canvas was painted a clown with big red hair and a puffy red nose. It wore a patch across its left eye and like all clowns it smiled with a toothy grin. Peter shook his head and turned toward Winston and Ray as he padded the painting. "Take a look at Patch Adams here, who knew even painted clowns could be down right disturbing," he said with a chuckle and turned away from the image.

All of a sudden a big ball of ghostly light shot across the hallway and flew past the three Ghostbusters and dropped itself down a few feet away from them. Ray immediately stopped and so did Winston as they stood side by side and aimed their equipment at the manifestation before them. The ball of light had a mist-like aura around it and it was that same aura that began to expand and take on a different shape, the light was engufled within the mist and suddenly there stood an exact replica of the clown that Peter had seen in the painting just seconds ago.

The light had become the clown's aura as it hung around it like a translucent blanket and the apparation began to clap its hands and kick its feet as it tried to entertain the three Ghostbusters. Peter stood in between Ray and Winston with an expression of disbelief on his face as he stared at the ghostly clown and slowly raised his thrower. "This...is just wrong. Ray, you take this one," Peter said as he nudged Ray with his elbow.

"I really feel sorry for the happy fella, I always like clowns," Ray confessed somewhat upset as he stepped forward toward the clown. He aimed the slime blower's gun and his hand grasped the lever.

As Ray came closer he noticed how the clown began taking on a more darker manifestation as its bright clothing darkened and the white on its face became a grey-ish faded color. He pulled the lever and pink slime sprayed from the gun's nozzle as it covered the clown's body entirely along with the floor and it roared as if the slime burned its skin and immediately it jumped aside and like a spider crawled up the wall. "This is a _no _crawling zone, Patchy!" Peter said as he and Winston aimed their throwers and two wild proton beams fired across the ceiling. The clown jumped down as it tried to dodge the streams but Ray caught it off guard as he gave it another layer of slime until the ghostly entertainer fell to its knees and simply melted into a pink and clear-white puddle of slime.

"Well, that's that. Smiley has been slimed," Peter said as he clipped his thrower to his belt and padded Ray on the head. "Daddy's proud of you."

"Interesting development, we've never seen a ghost react to the slime this way before. That's a first time we've melted one," Ray said surprised after Peter had ruffled his hair and he walked toward the puddle and examined it with the pke meter. "We destroyed it, there's little to nothing left here but some residual readings from the slime itself."

"That's all good, but where's Egon?" Winston asked as he stepped over the puddle and opened a patient room which of course was empty except for a bed and a table with a chair.

"How about we do it the old fashioned way? Simply yell his name and see if the old geek responds! EGON? EGON WHERE ARE YOU!?" Peter shouted down the hallway and turned his head to all sides and listened for a response.

"...Leaaaaaaveeeeeee..." said a voice that oddly enough sounded a lot like Egon's but with a deeper darker tone. It echoed everywhere and gave all three of them a real chill down their spines.

They each aimed and searched for the source of the voice as it could have come from anywhere in the building because that's what it sounded like, as if it came from every inch of the building. Peter's finger stroked the trigger on his particle thrower as he opened another room that said "Office" on the door and immediately stepped backwards as he saw a figure in the darkness. "Guys, I think I've found our boy," Peter said as he aimed his thrower at the figure and slowly he entered the room whilst Ray and Winston came his way.

"Egon, is that you?" Peter said as he approached the figure who's shape resembled that of a man and so he assumed that it was Egon.


	3. Clowns And Ghostbusters

"Egon?" Peter repeated as he reached out his hand and tried to touch the figure's shoulder as he held his thrower in the other hand.

"No, Pete wait!" Ray said as he held the meter up and it showed a scan that alarmed him, but as he spoke the room suddenly became freezing cold and the figure that stood before Peter turned and bright red eyes looked right into Peter's eyes. "Get out of the way, Venkman!"

Peter felt the hairs on his arms rise up as he stared into the eyes of something otherworldly and at Ray's command he ducked and jumped out of the line of fire. Whatever dark figure stood in the room with them began to growl as Ray and Winston fired and a blast of proton stream and pink slime tore the office apart. Peter waved and gestured them to stop as the red-eyed figure had disappeared into thin air, the office had trails of fire and slime covering its walls and various objects. "That was fun," Peter grunted as he kicked off some slime from his left boot.

"It had a massive reading, almost as strong as _Gozer even_. That wasn't just some ghost, that was _demonic_," Ray said as he checked the readings on the meter and expressed his concern as they left the room and entered the hallway again.

"I'll take that creepy clown over whatever that was, _anytime_. I'm not playin' hide and seek with some _demon_," Peter said as he firmly held his thrower with both hands while they stood in the center of the hallway.

"I hear you, I hate demons," Winston added.

"Whatever's pulling the strings here is located on the floors above us, that demon we saw is up there," Ray said as he pointed the meter toward the ceiling and saw that the activity was way bigger on the upper floors.

Suddenly a strange giggle-ish moan came from the other end of the hallway near the staircase and as all three of them turned their heads they saw what appeared to be the same clown they fought earlier. It looked enraged and fairly muddy as its clothes were stained with pink slime from the first encounter it had with the Ghostbusters. It had also sprouted horns on its forehead and growled like an animal. Winston handed Ray the trap from his belt before he and Peter stepped forward as they aimed their throwers at the clown.

"Smiley's back for more, I say we trap the little creep this time," Peter said as he and Winston began to approach it with Ray behind them.

"On three?" Winston asked while he kept his eyes on the clown.

"On three," Peter replied and narrowed his gaze.

"Three!" they said simultaneously and fired as two proton beams blazed across the hall. The clown growled even louder as it dodged the beams and began to crawl over the ceiling again like some overgrown spider. Peter jumped to the far left whilst Winston stood on the far right as they tried to corner the ghost and kept firing as the streams marked the hallway with scars of scorched lines. The clown tried to dodge the beams but it failed to dodge Peter's attack as he fired directly at the spot on the ceiling that the clown would crawl over next and managed to capture it.

It struggled against the streams as Winston joined in and now the clown had no possible escape as the streams tightened around its body. The clown roared furiously much to Peter's amusement as he smiled and kept a tight grip on his thrower. "How you likin' the party so far, Patch?" Peter taunted while Ray rolled the trap out underneath the clown.

"Trap out!" Ray said as he stepped on the pedal and a cone of energy shot up and immediately contained the ghost within. And as the trap closed it sucked the clown inside and both Peter and Winston looked away as it closed. The red light indicated that it was caught and it sizzled smoke as Ray picked up the trap by its cord and looked at it.

"And now we're down to one trap."

"Very tight observation, Ray."

"You're the one with the empty trap now, Pete. Don't lose it!"

"Yes mom."

"Shut up idiots," Winston said annoyed as he hung his thrower on his belt and took the loaded trap from Ray's hands which he clipped to his belt as well.

"Well that's one down, now to find the big cheese himself and get in some demon target practice," Peter said as he pointed his thrower to the ceiling and they all nodded as they knew where to go next.

They headed toward the staircase and Peter took point as he held on to his thrower and slowly all three Ghostbusters headed up to the fourth floor. Egon had faced the demonic presence on the 11th floor but it seemed like it wasn't located to one floor in particular, and Egon had yet to be found.

The fourth floor looked like the third one, empty rooms and various medical equipment spread throughout the hallway. Although this one was different for the fact that every room had already been opened as every door stood wide open and a familiar cold filled the air as the three brave men entered the fourth floor. Ray took the lead as he used his pke meter to scan for any hint of that same demonic presence they faced in the room one floor below. Peter and Winston aimed their throwers into every open room they came across but so far nothing out of the ordinary was seen, nothing except the ever constant reading of growing spiritual activity that the pke meter detected.

"This hospital is givin' me the creeps, next time whenever someone calls us to investigate an abandoned hospital we send Janine. She'll scare any demon with that mood of hers," Peter quietly joked as he tried to cut the tension.

"You can feel the presence, the thick air that hangs around just swallows you whole. This isn't your typical haunted hospital, it's a hot spot. This place is like a magnet for spiritual activity, Egon and I discussed what could possibly have happened to the people that worked here and he had a theory. He thought that they had opened an interdimensional gateway that served as a food elevator for something bigger. Something that fed on people's souls," Ray explained as he twisted a few knobs on the meter which made it shift through various frequencies of psykokinetic energy. "About a month ago, Egon and I went and took outside readings of this place and from those readings he formed the theory I just explained."

"Ray? This is information that I like to know _before_ I step inside Gordon Ramsay's Haunted Kitchen!" Peter snarled as he shook his head and wished that he'd brought more traps. "I knew I should've stayed home."

"Man, I hate jobs like these. We always end up fighting some big scary thing that either forces us to do something incredibly stupid or that causes us to blow up half the city," Wiston said after he coughed a few times.

All of a sudden the floor they walked on started to tremble much like the 11th floor where Egon previously sat and tried to communicate with the demon. It quickly stopped but a simple tremble was childsplay compared to the sight that captured the attention of each Ghostbuster as they watched a dark mass rise up from the floor and within the darkness of it there were little balls of light moving around.

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked as his eyes grew bigger and he aimed his thrower forward, ready to fire at whatever manifestation the hospital threw at them this time.

"If those little balls of light are becomin' a bunch of nutjob clowns again I'm goin' the other way," said Wiston as he took a step backwards though firmly held on to his thrower.

"So let's not give them a chance to do so!" Ray said as he pulled the lever on his slime blower and a thick pink stream of slime flew toward the black mass and it seemed to absorb the slime instantly. "C'mon guys help me out!"

"You heard the man, Winston," Peter said as he and Winston fired their beams and a swirl of proton energy blasted the black manifestation. The beams wouldn't rope themselves around whatever it was they fired at but instead made it light up as the dark mass became a bright blinding source of light.

"Alright, everybody cool down," Peter said as his pack hummed after he stopped firing and both Ray and Winston joined in. The blinding light had faded and whatever black mass they shot at was gone as well, the ground had been covered in a layer of pink slime but other than that there was nothing to be seen.

"Did we kill it?" Winston said as he kept his finger on the trigger.

"Yeah, I think it was _already dead _to begin with," Peter said.

"I think the combined forces of the proton streams and the slime must have neutralized it," Ray remarked as he took a step closer.

"We thought we melted that clown earlier, but it came back with horns," Peter added.

"If this thing comes back I'm blasting this whole floor," Winston grunted as he hated the idea of yet another attack by something they thought they'd already defeated.

"Look we're gettin' nowhere fast, how about we pin down where the highest build-up of psychokinetic energy is and go there?" Peter asked as he stopped and crossed his arms while his thrower hung from his belt.

"With all this activity going on I doubt we'll be able to pin down anything. The readings make no sense whatsoever, the activity seems to be equally strong everywhere now. We could...and this is just a theory, we could try and provoke it. Make it mad and make it come to us, how's that?" Ray suggested.

For a moment all three men looked at one another and Peter was the first to shrug his shoulders and nod in agreement. "I like it, sounds exactly like the kind of thing Egon would never let me do," Peter joked as they all shook hands and nodded.

"Ray, Winson, you guys stand ready and I'll go do my thing. Just make sure nothing creeps up behind me will ya?" Peter said as he looked over his shoulder at both Winston and Ray before he walked on to the center of the hallway and unstrapped his proton pack. He gently lowered his pack to the floor along with the trap and now just like Egon, he stood unarmed.


	4. Things Go Bad

"Whatever's being the creepy big bad in this place, show yourself. I am Peter Venkman, Dr. Peter Venkman and I command _you _to appear!" Peter said as he stood with his hands behind his back and his nerves fairly under control. "Me and my friends here are lookin' for our geeky buddy, thick glasses and a funny hairdo. Couldn't have missed him!"

"Man, I really don't hope we'll be attacked by something with horns again," Winston quietly said to Ray as they both watched Peter provoke the demon.

"It'll work, Peter can piss off anything and anyone," Ray said as he firmly grasped the lever on the slime blower's gun.

"I command you, command the demon to appear! What is your name unholy big guy? C'mon already and do _something_!" Peter said as he struck a cross with his fingers and immediately the windows on the floor all cracked at the same time. "Gotcha!"

The floor began to crack just like it did with Egon and a single crack ran to the back of the hallway, the air itself grew colder and colder. Peter slowly stepped backwards as he tried to reach his pack but suddenly he was grabbed by an unseen force and it threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Peter fell to the floor unconscious and Winston and Ray rushed to his aid.

"Pete!" Ray shouted as he tried to reach Peter but was stopped by an invisible shield that had popped up around Peter. "Let him go! Now!"

"What do we do?" Winston asked as he felt sweat on his back and his heart had jumped up into his throat.

"We continue and make it manifest itself! Demon, show yourself and make your name known to us. I command you to appear and no longer hide behind cheap tricks," Ray said somewhat enraged, he challenged the demon because it had attacked his best friend. "Come forth and accept my challenge!"

"Yeah come on out you chicken shit, worthless, son of a bitch!" Wiston assisted as he challenged the demon as well.

As Winston and Ray challenged the demonic entity that ruled this hospital they kept an eye on Peter as he had not regained consciousness but they could see him breathe and knew he was still alive. They were greeted by the demon as it flung every door shut and made the windows tremble until they all broke and fell apart, finally it revealed itself. Ray and Winston saw from the staircase in the back a figure that approached them, the same figure they saw in that office on the 3th floor. Its red eyes were focused upon the two remaining Ghostbusters but as this figure came closer it revealed something far more disturbing, it was Egon. The demonic entity had taken possession of Egon and those red eyes were Egon's eyes but he had lost his glasses. Ray and Wiston raised their equipment as they readied themselves for a battle.

"You took possession of Egon? You're gonna pay for that!" Ray said with an angry tone to his voice as he prepared to slime the demon out of Egon's body.

"Silence...not...speak..," the demon said with Egon's voice as it lifted its hand and with a simple flick it caused both Ghostbusters to freeze as their limbs became as stiff as a board. "Never...leave...not...ever.."

Ray and Wiston watched helplessly as a possessed Egon came their way. Egon's face had merged with that of a monster as he had two very small horns on his temples and his forehead had become wrinkly and his eyes gaunt. It looked at the still unconscious Peter Venkman and smiled with an evil grin as it seemed to enjoy what it saw.

"The...one...talks...talk...no...more," it said as it closed its eyes and all of a sudden the entire building seemed to shake as the walls blew dust and cracked. The ceiling above their heads began to show demonic symbols that seemed to have been drawn in blood.

Ray and Wiston couldn't talk yet their eyes could still move and they moved around wildly as their eyes expressed utter terror. The possessed Egon walked on as he began to float and all of a sudden he shot upwards through the ceiling and kept bursting through ceilings until he had reached the rooftop. Ray and Wiston were free again and they gasped as they fell to their knees in shock and fright.

"What...the...hell...was...that!?" Winston said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Egon's possessed by the demon, we gotta save him before it destroys his soul," Ray said as he stood up and immediately walked over to Peter and shook him again and again until he responded. "Venkman, wake up!"

"What...happened?" Venkman said under his breath as he opened his eyes and felt his head pound as the pain ran down his entire spine. He hit his head and hit it pretty good although aside from a big headache he was alright. "Who hit me?"

"We just met the demon and it has taken possession of Egon. You made it angry and it attacked you," Ray said as he helped Peter up.

"Egon's possessed? He's doin' the dishes for the rest of the month! Alright possessed Egon's due some payback for the massive headache I'm havin'!" Peter said as he picked up his proton pack and strapped it on. He grabbed the trap and clipped it to his belt again and turned to Ray and Winston. "So where is he?"

Ray and Winston pointed to the hole in the ceiling and Peter walked on over to it and stood underneath it as he stared through a series of holes until he saw the dark sky at the end of it. "Rooftop. Gotcha!" he said as he grabbed his thrower and activated his pack as he turned to his friends. "Let's go kick a little demon ass."

Thunder roared as a sudden storm violently blazed across the sky and the three Ghostbusters looked up through the ceiling hole as they saw how the sky changed color. The dark sky became a deep dark red and they each looked at one another, they understood what needed to be done. They ran for it as they sprinted up the steps though only got about halfway until the weight of their equipment began to take its toll.

"We gotta make this stuff lighter," Peter said as he felt his back hurt and so did the other two Ghostbusters.

"We can't stop, this building only has 25 floors and we're nearly there. What floor are we on now?" Ray asked as sweat ran down his forehead.

"11th," Winston replied as he leaned against the wall.

Peter gave Ray a smack across the head and continued up the steps. "That's the last time you say that we're nearly there, _ever_," Peter said as Ray and Winston followed him.

Finally they reached the rooftop though the door was sealed shut but Peter blew it open with a quick proton blast and the Ghostbusters walked on to the rooftop where they saw a possessed Egon hover in the air above. The sky above the hospital had turned red though only above the hospital as the rest of the skies remained pitch black. Egon's hands were pointed upwards toward the red sky as he appeared to mumble words of an ancient demonic language.

"Egon, old buddy! Looks like you got over your fear of heights, how about you stop playin' Peter Pan and come down here?" Peter yelled as he held his thrower in his hands.

"I fear we may have to weaken the demon before it'll leave Egon's body, though I don't know if Egon's body can handle the proton streams. I'll attack it with a load of slime, see how that works," Ray said as he got into position and aimed his slimer blower's gun at Egon's body. "Sorry about this Egon."

Ray pulled the lever and slime shot up toward Egon and moments later Egon was completely engulfed in pink slime, the demon showed no signs of weakening as it kept repeating the same words over and over again. A demonic spell of sorts no doubt.

"Ray, this ain't workin'! He's still saying weird stuff," Winston said as he aimed his thrower up at Egon, ready to fire.

Ray stopped as he watched how the demon ignored the effects of the slime completely, it didn't even seem to bother it. Pink slime dripped from Egon's body and the only thing they could do now was fire at Egon with the proton packs, an attack that could destroy him.

"Ray? How about we tune Winston's thrower to Egon's metabolic frequency and set mine to the demon's and we pull them apart that way. Would that work?" Peter questioned as he walked on over to Ray.

"It might, but if we get this wrong we might fuse Egon's soul with the demon inside and destroy his humanity and everything that makes him Egon. We could kill him," Ray answered as he grabbed Peter's thrower and pulled out a screwdriver from a chest pocket inside his jumpsuit.

Meanwhile Egon's body had sprouted a set of bat-like wings that were translucent with little red vains that ran across it. The demon wanted to completely manifest itself and used an ancient ritual to complete it, a ritual that had to be spoken out loud as an offering. The demon prepared to offer Egon's soul as a sacrifice for its physical manifestation on this world.

"Hurry up, Ray. Egon's lookin' worse by the minute, if you take any longer he'll be Batman instead of a Ghostbuster!" Winston said as he felt his knees shake at the sight of Egon's current transformation.

"There! Done. Winston give me your thrower, quickly," Ray said as he handed Peter back his thrower.

The demon rejected the slime from its body as it turned around like a small tornado and the slime flew off like drops of rain and fell down all over the rooftop. Peter shielded himself as he held up his thrower above his head and grunted. "Will you stop that!?" he shouted at the demonic Egon.


	5. Save Egon

"Ready!" Ray said as he finished working on Winston's thrower and they could now pull Egon and the demon apart.

Winston and Peter stood on the left and right of Egon's body and they took aim and waited for Ray to give the signal as he stood behind Egon with the slime blower at the ready. "Now!" Ray said and the two proton streams fired up at Egon's possessed body and struck gold.

The streams wrapped themselves around Egon's body and the demon let out a painful roar as it struggled against the proton streams. Both Peter and Winston pulled in the opposite direction and it began to have effect as Egon's body began to change back while the demon was yanked out like a splinter. Although it wouldn't let go as only half of its demonic and devil-ish form came out of Egon's chest while it screeched in pain and misery.

"Ray! It won't come out, do somethin'!" Peter said as he tried to yank the demon out and fought against its attempts at breaking free. The proton stream made his thrower shake wildly and it took every bit of strength to keep it contained in his hands.

"Hurry up!" Winston added as he tried to keep Egon's body pulled in the opposite direction.

Ray sprayed another layer of slime up at Egon's half possessed body though this time the demon responded as it screeched and roared even louder because the slime now touched its bare skin. The demon's hold over Egon's body became weaker and weaker as more of its body came out until finally Peter had it completely captured in the proton stream. Winston launched himself toward Egon as he fell down and broke Egon's fall just barely but in time. Meanwhile the demon struggled against Peter's proton stream as it screeched at the sky above and the clouds twisted and turned as if it formed a miniature tornado.

Thunder struck down from the red sky as it struck the rooftop and multiple attacks followed as the demon used all its power to fight back. "Our big bad bat is tryin' to break free! Someone give me a hand here," Peter shouted as he tried to keep the demon contained in the stream as it tightened around the demon's body. Though the rooftop like everything else in the city had been covered in snow, and Peter slipped as the stream shut off and the demon was released.

The demon now manifested but with half of its power drained, slowly hovered above as its bat-like wings spread and it roared like a bear in pain. Its body was black and full of scales like a snake, its feet were like those of a horse and it had claws instead of hands. With burning red eyes it looked down at the men who attacked it as it saw how the Ghostbusters stood side by side with their equipment in hand and aimed up at it. Though the one it had possessed wasn't amongst them and suddenly a small black box slid through the snow and underneath the demon's feet. Someone stood behind its back and Peter got down on one knee and waved goodbye at the demonic creature with a smile on his face.

"Trap open!" Egon shouted as he stepped on the pedal and a cone of energy and light shot up into the sky and immediately Peter and Winston fired their streams and contained the demon. It tried to struggle against the streams but it was no match for two proton streams and as Egon closed the trap, both Peter and Winston shut off their streams as the demon got sucked inside. As it released one last roar, the trap doors closed themselves and the sky instantly opened as the demon's hold over the building had been broken. Egon calmly walked up to the demon-filled trap and picked it up as he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Gentlemen, you wouldn't have happened to come across my glasses during your pursuit of this demon?" Egon asked as he had trouble seeing but smiled all the same.

"Egon, I've never been so happy to hear your voice!" Peter said as he ruffled his hand through Egon's hair and smirked.

"Egon? What was the big idea going into this place unarmed and without backup?" Winston asked as he hung his thrower back on his belt. "You could've been killed!"

"My initial theory was not correct. This building functioned as a prison for the demon and it used the souls of the people it killed as a means to get stronger, it saw its chance of escape when it possessed me and I was meant as the final offering. It tried to sacrifice my soul in order for its freedom and full manifestation in our dimension. Quite fascinating really," Egon said as he handed the loaded trap to Peter.

"So someone sealed it up inside this hospital?" Ray questioned somewhat surprised.

"Perhaps, though I need to run more research before I can answer your question. But for now, we came, we saw, we kicked its...behind," Egon said with a chuckle.

"Man, it's great havin' you back!" Winston said as he padded Egon on the shoulder and all four of them headed for the door and the long way back down.

"25 floors, we meet again," Peter said as he dragged his feet behind the other three Ghostbusters. "Oh and Egon? You're doin' the dishes this month!"

"Peter, considering you were the one who taunted the demon so much for it to become angry enough that it considered taking your body as a host. I'd say the chances of it possessing your body upon release would be highly probable. I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you," Egon mocked, much to the amusement of Ray and Winston.


End file.
